I love you Ruby
by goldenguy8907
Summary: Ruby is finally ready for the next step with Gold... and he's letting you see. ( Contains yaoi and...well adult themes so yeah your warned! )


Me: I've decided to try out my smut writing skills... this is going to suck. But I have to practice so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

( Ruby's point of view. )

If you told me one day I'd let Gold into my pants I would of laughed in your face and then punched you in it. Yet here I was making out with that idiot, on his bed, after 2 years of dating, actually wanting him to make a move. He's tried since day one to get me to have sex with him, but lately his perverseness has slowed down. It's little irritating to say the least.

"Babe, is something wrong?" Gold asked after pulling away from my lips. Should I really tell him what I want? Wait what if he's lost interest in doing me at all. I am the first guy he's ever dated. Oh crap, is he straight after all? "Babe!" Gold yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong." I blurted out quickly. He sighed and sat up.

"I'm going to get some water." Water, really? We were just making out and he stopped to go get water? Is he... bored with me?

"Are you bored of me?" I asked. He turned around, surprised at my words. His eyes turned soft and he sat back down on the bed.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"It's just... You haven't been trying anything lately. I thought maybe you lost interest."

"That's not it at all!" He said, grabbing my hands. "I stopped because last time you said you weren't ready. I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do Ruby. I love you." He pulled me in for a hug.

"Gold..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"What!"

"I'm ready... I want to have sex with you." I said blushing. God I can't believe these words were coming out of my mouth.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yes, you trying to change my mind?"

"NO! I mean uh... ha-ha. No..."

"Okay then...Let's do it." As soon as those words left my mouth Gold launched himself on top of me and pressed his lips on neck. The feeling was warm but somewhat ticklish. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked lifting his head up.

"It's nothing. Keep going." I said. He smirked and went back to it but this time harder. The way he was moving was make my body feel warmer and suddenly he started biting me. Nothing to leave a mark, just small nibble that... well made my toes curl. I let out a moan and he smiled in satisfaction.

"Pull your shirt off." Gold said. I reached my hands down and quickly pulled of the, at the moment, useless article of clothing. Gold went back to my neck and slowly made his way down to my nipple. I gasped when he flicked his tongue across it. He looked up at me and smiled. I blushed even harder. Gold was so warm and he was making my body feel so incredibly needy. He made his way over to the other one but this time after licking it, he started to nibble on it, sending a rush of electricity down my body.

"You're so cute." He whispered as he kissed his way down to my stomach and tugged at the edge of my pants. "Ruby... are you sure about this. I don't think I can stop myself after this."

"Yes I'm ready, so shut up and keep doing whatever the hell it is that you're doing!" I yelled. He smiled and unbuttoned the top of my jeans and slowly unzipped my zipper. I squirmed at the unfamiliar touch of something down there. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down on my length before finally releasing it from its confines.

"How is your dick even cute?" He asked as he started moving his hand up down, grasping it firmly. I blushed furiously.

"Oh my god just stop talking!" I said putting my hand over my face to hide the embarrassment.

"It's so pale and beautiful."

"Gold!" I yelled. He just laughed and kept going at it. Moving my foreskin up and down, just the feeling of his big hands was enough to make me burst. "Stop you might make me-" My words were cut short when he started circling his tongue around the head of my manhood. I cried out in surprised and my back landed on the bed with thud as Gold went to town on me. He licked it all over, even taking some time to play with my balls, before putting me into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down five times then pulled off, licked the head, and went back to sucking.

It was so hot and wet. I had to grip the bed just to stop myself from grabbing his head and start fucking his mouth. He pulled off again and started stroking me.

"Ruby," He said blushing. "I want to taste you." I blushed at his words but nodded my head. He grinned wildly and went back to sucking.

"Oh my god Gold!" I whimpered. He sucked and tugged at my sack before jumping right back on my length, almost reaching the base. He pulled off with a pop.

"Get ready babe." Gold said. I looked at him confused but then he put me back into his mouth and swallowed on my manhood. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his head and let out the hardest orgasm I ever had. It was like my whole body had lost all its tension. After the first two squirts Gold pulled back a little so he could catch some of it on his tongue. When I finally stopped he pulled off of me with a pop and sat up so he could kiss me. My own juice swirled across our tongues as we moved against each other. It was weird...

Gold pulled away and took his shirt off. It was then I noticed the way his muscles clench when he moves.

"Where the hell did those abs come from?" I asked, staring enviously at them. He smirked.

"I started working out. You like?" He asked. I blushed and he erupted with laughter. "I'm glad. I wanted to be sexy for you, if or when we did it." He said grabbing my chin and kissing me while skillfully removing his pants. I quickly removed mine as well. He took this as chance to grind our manhood's together through our thin boxers. My limb member soon rose again and I could see the end of Gold's length was wet.

"Oh god I can't wait anymore!" Gold yelled. He pulled off his boxers and I saw all of him. He was big, but not scary big. Still big enough for me to worry about my back door at the end of this. "Ruby..." Gold moaned motioning to me. I knew what he was getting at. But it was embarrassing. I know he's already seen my dick but this is different. I've never been naked in front of anyone. "Oh for fucks sake!" Gold groaned and reached down to tear my red boxers off of me. I quickly covered myself with my hands.

"Ruby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." he said, removing my hands. "Like I said many times before, you're beautiful." I blushed again but stayed silent.

"This is going to hurt at first but just try and relax." He flipped me on my stomach and I got on my hands and knees, waiting for the burning pain, but wait I got was something slippery gliding up and down my hole. Not penetrating, just rubbing it.

"Nuh~ tha-that feels really nice. What are you doing?"

"I'm lubing you up. Didn't think I'd just use spit did you?"

"But where did the lube come from?"

"...under my bed." Gold said quickly. I was about to say something smart but he suddenly slipped the first finger in. I quickly shut up. It was... a strange feeling. He didn't move it But my body knew it was there. I was expecting something more painful.

"Here comes number two." Gold announced, and he pushed the next finger in. The outer ring of my anus flexed almost in surprise. Two was slightly harder but still I could handle it. When he started moving them in and out it actually felt kinda good.

"Last one." Gold said. This is where the pain kicked in. I gasped out and Gold stared playing with my dick to distract me from it. "It gets better, I promise." He said moving his fingers around in me as if he were looking for something. After awhile he pulled them out and started lubing himself up.

"You ready? Last chance to turn back."

"I thought you said that already?" I sighed. He smiled.

"Lay down on your back." I did as I was told. Looking up into his eyes, I saw nothing but love, passion, and respect. It made me want him even more, even though I was still a little bit scared.

"Here we go." Gold said, prodding at my entrance. I felt a lot different than a finger, I can say that much. He began to push in and it was like all hell broke loose. Even with all the lube, it still hurt like a bitch. I grabbed the sheets and bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. He looked at me worried.

"Just a little more babe." Gold said. I nodded and motion him to keep going. Why the hell would some many men go through this? Was it worth it? I felt the pubic hair of gold touch my balls and I knew he was all the way in. "I won't start till you give me the okay." Gold said, stroking my cheek. I nodded and lied there, filled to the brim with my boyfriend's cock. I couldn't take it anymore. I need to get this over with.

"Move..." I stuttered quickly. He nodded and stated pulling out and just as my body began to relax he thrust back in. It burned and felt like I was taking a crap backwards but I didn't stop him. He kept going, slowly pulling out hen thrusting back in. After the first few my ass felt numb. The pain went away and relief washed over my face but the a new feeling came. My walls clenched in anticipation for Gold's thrust and now it felt like he wasn't going fast enough. I still let him do what he wanted but after a few minutes I got fed up.

"Go faster~" I whined. He looked shocked but nodded and stared doing as I instructed. "Ahh fuck!~" I moaned. This feels good. Actually... It feels amazing. God I need more.

"You like that babe? You like this big ass dick?" Gold moaned, increasing his pace. Usually I would smack him for saying something like that to me but I was feeling so good that I didn't care. So this is why so many guys do this.

"Oh god Gold Fuck me! Fuck me harder!~" I yelled, surprised by my own words. He smirked and picked up his pace even more than I thought he would. Just when I thought this couldn't get any better he hit something. Something inside of me that made my cock pulse rabidly, that made my toes clench, and shocked my hole body.

"Oh my god! GOLD! YES! THERE! FUCK ME THERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gold grinned and hit it repeatedly, satisfying me in way I had never ever dreamed before.

"Oh god Ruby, you make so fucking horny. I love you, I love you, I love you." He said over and over in my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me I desperate need of more of him.

"OH god Gold I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!" I said, clinching my legs.

"Me too babe." He grunted.

"Ahh!~ ahhuh!~ FUCK!" I screamed and painted both of our bodies white. Gold quickly pulled out of me and jerked his dick off till he came all over the mess I already made. It was the most arousing thing I have ever seen. He fell on top of me, breathing hard, sweat glistened off both our bodies.

"God your so tight. I thought my cock was gonna fall off." Gold whispered. I giggled.

"How romantic." I said sarcastically. He laughed in return.

"Ruby..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you... And can I lick the cum off of you?"

"I love you too... And no."

Me: My first lemon! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Bye!


End file.
